The Rise Of Scourge, Past and Future
by Flokky
Summary: In dit verhaal kun je het hele leven van Scourge beleven. Van zijn geboorte tot nu, hierbij is hij niet gestorven in het gevecht met de andere warrior cats. Hier heeft hij overleeft na zijn wraak. En is hij door gegaan met zijn leven.


The Cold History Of Scrouge, The leader Of Bloodclan;

Dit zijn wij. Mijn broer Socks.. ..Mijn zus Ruby.. ..En ik. Mijn mama noemt me Tiny.

En dit is mijn mama, haar naam is Quince. ''Ready or not..'' Mijn zus duwde me ruw aan de kant. ''Here I come!'' Zei Ruby, mijn zus. ''Mowtff!'' Jankte ik kort. ''Found You!''

-Hahaha! ''Ruby, Socks! Come here at once!'' Schreeuwde onze moeder. ''Yes Mama?'' Mijn broer sprong behendig over de rand van onze mand. Ik in tegendeel, klom er moeilijk overheen, rot lengte. Waarom ben ik nou zo klein? ''You schouldn't play so roughly with your brother! You know better than that.'' Zei Mama. Ik haat het om klein te zijn. ''But Mama. He's too Weak, and he always give away where he is!'' En me zus vervolgde ''It's no fun to play with him!'' Alles wat ik wil is dat mijn broer en zus me leuk vinden, ''He's your brother, Ruby, and you should treat him better. I don't want to see roughhousing like that again.'' Ik zou groeien, als ik dat kon..

We zijn allemaal zenuwachtig en vrolijk als mama zegt dat we naar buiten mogen. We zijn nog nooit naar buiten geweest. Het huisvolk dat ons eten geeft, deed iets rond onze nek. Ik weet niet wat het is. Maar het maakt een klein tinkel geluid. Ik vind het wel leuk! We zien allemaal dingen die we nog nooit hadden gezien.. .. En ik realiseerde me.. ..Er us zelfs nog meer aan de andere kant van het hek! Ik denk te weten wat dit is, ik hoorde me mama hier een paar keer over praten, Ik denk dat dit het Bos is ''Tiny! Tiny, Come here!''

schreeuwde mama. Hey! Ruby en Socks zijn een nieuw spel aan het spelen! Waarom pakken ze het niet gewoon? Waarom doen ze zo nep, alsof ze er niet bij kunnen? Ik denk niet dat ze het goed spelen. ''Can I play?'' Zei ik met grote ogen. ''.. I guess.'' zei mijn zus geïrriteerd. Ik sprong met al de macht die ik had, naar het veertje. Ik greep het tussen me klauwen en me kaken. ''Hey!'' hoorde ik een huisvolk zeggen. ''I got it! I got it!'' zei ik uit vol enthousiasme. ''Give me that.'' zei mijn broer Socks. ''Huh?'' Ik keek me broer verward aan. ''You're no fun. You don't play right.'' zei me zus streng. ''But.. I got it!'' Me broer trok de veer tussen me kaken uit. Wat ik dus toe liet.

''Mama?'' ''Yes Tiny?'' Ik sprak stotterend. ''Do you know about.. ..About the forest?'' Me ma keek me met een katten-grinnik aan. ''It didn't scare your father as much as it did me.. He explored there a couple of times and told me about it.'' Ik probeerde me het voor te stellen, toen me mama door sprak. ''It's a dark, shadowy, dangerous place.. And the wild forest cats who live there are quick and ferocious.'' Ik keek me mama weer aan, uit me dag-droom. ''They have to fight every day to survive. They face awful monsters and all kind of beasts..'' Mijn moeder sprak weer ''.. And only the strongest warriors make it through.'' Ik was zo nieuwsgierig, ik moest het vragen ''Will we ever go to the forest, Mama?'' Ik keek haar hoopvol aan, ''No. Tiny. Forest cats have fleas.'' Ze likte over me kop. ''You're safer here.'' Ik zette me nek haren op om de lik ''GROSS!'' Me moeder likte rustig door, terwijl Ruby en Socks achter me rug om naar me lachten. ''I mean it. This is the place for you. Those savages are a 'Scourge' on the name of all good cats.'' Scourge..

Ik lag rustig te slapen, toen ik me moeder nog iets tegen de foto van mijn vader hoorde mompelen. ''You would have been proud of your kits, My love. Strange that none of them have your ginger fur.. ..But I see your spirit in them just the same.'' Zei ze tegen mijn papa, Jake.

We waren weer naar buiten gegaan, in de tuin. Maar Socks en Ruby laten me niet meer met ze spelen. En mama zegt er niets van.. ''Good! Very good! Put your whole body into the swipe, Socks! Ruby, don't forget your back claws!'' Maar, ik denk dat ze hem leuker vind dan mij. ''Socks? Ruby...? Will you show me how to fight, too?'' ''Forget it, Runt!'' ''Hahaha! Can't catch us!'' Ik zag ze weg rennen. ''Come on, Guys.. I just want to play..'' Ik keek even om me heen. ''Guys? Where'd you go?'' Mijn moeder begon toen te spreken ''Socks! Ruby! You two come out of there this instant!'' ''I thought I told you about how to treat your brother!'' ''But mom, he's such a little pipsqueak!'' Zei Socks, ''We don't like him!'' Mijn zusje zei iets anders tegen ze. Maar ik luister niet. Het is niet mijn fout dat ik zo klein ben! .. Dat is alles wat ze kan schelen. Alles wat uit maakt is dat je groot en sterk moet zijn.. Ik zal hun laten zien wat ik kan.. ''I'll wait until they're taking a nap..'' ..En dan zal ik het laten zien, wie hier groot en sterk is! Ik kroop door het hekje heen. ''OWFF!'' Ik landde vol op me snuit. ''Oh.. Wow.'' Ik keek naar het mooie uitgestrekte woud. De bomen zijn groter dan ik dacht, alles is groter dan ik dacht. Maar ik ben NIET bang! Ik ben het niet! Ik ben sterk! Ik rende op me hardst het bos in. Totdat ik een mega stronk tegen kwam. ''Wow'' Ik liep er naar toe, en zette me klauwen in het hoge ding. Ik probeerde om hoog te klauteren ''Rrf.. Mrrf..'' En ineens, het lukte me. ''I made it! I made it! I-'' Ineens vloog er een vogel over me kop heen. Ik bukte, maar ik rolde zo van de stronk af. Verder het bos in. En toen, daar stonden ze. Een kat, met een grijze blauwe vacht. Een andere kat met een grijze vacht, en witte vlekken op zijn snuit en oog. En daarnaast, een soort kat met een tijger vacht en gigantische klauwen.

''What are you doing here? This is our territory!'' Zei de kat met de grijze, witte vacht, ''Thistleclaw, He's only a kit. It's not as if he poses a threat to us.'' Zei de kat met de blauw-grijze vacht, ze klonk aardig. ''An intruder's an intruder. Bleufur! You're only saying that because he's a Kittypet.'' Zei Thistleclaw. ''You've always been too soft on them.'' Warrior cats! Echte bos katten! Ik weet niet wat te doen, als ik ren halen ze me in, maar als ik het niet doe.. ''Here let's put it to my apprentice. What do you think, Tigerpaw? How should we handle this?'' zei Thistleclaw. ''I think the kittypet should be taught a lesson. One he'll remember.'' sprak Tigerpaw. ''So be it, Then.'' Zei Thistleclaw weer. ''Now, hold on, there's no need for this-'' Maar Bleufur werd onderbroken door Tigerpaw's eerste aanval. Ik moet wel vechten! Misschien kan ik sterker zijn en..

Ik werd al gelijk aan de kant geduwd. Voor ik het wist haalde Tigerpaw met zijn klauw het belletje van me halsband. Hierna zette hij zijn tanden op me borstkast en sprak nog even '' Say goodbye, kittypet. '' Klonk Tigerpaw's bittere stem. ''NOW HOLD ON!'' Zei Bleufur. ''That's Enough!'' ''Warriors do not to kill, remember?'' Tigerpaw stapte van mij af, door de woorden van Bleufur, hij schreeuwde nog even in me gezicht ''You will never forget me.. DO YOU?''

Ik lag tegen het hek aan, nogsteeds aan het bloeden. Even stond ik op, en wou terug lopen.. Nee, dat kan ik niet.. Ik keek door het hek naar me huis. ''Goodbye Mama'' En ik liep weg. -One Moon Later-

Nu leef ik in een stad, rondlopend opzoek naar eten. ''GET LOST SCRAP!'' En ik zag een kat opspringen. Al snel liep ik door met me nekharen recht overeind. En zo liep ik rustig door, tot ik een hond tegen kwam. Hij sliep, maar ik liep er tegen op. ''MRRAAHRR!'' Het was een mega wolf! Maar wacht.. ''SA-A-AM! Samwise! Here, boy!'' Het is geen shapeshifter! Sam stond op en liep weg, naar zijn baasje. Terwijl er nog een tand lag? Deze tand kan ik gebruiken om dit rot ding van me nek te krijgen. Deze halsband! Ik probeerde hem los te krijgen.. maar mijn tand scheurde er doorheen. Rot Halsband. Mijn honden tand stak nu uit mijn halsband.

''YOU WILL NEVER FORGET ME..''

Zijn tanden kwamen dichterbij,

''WILL YOU?''

''Mewp!'' Ik schoot op uit mijn droom. ''No.'' Zei ik in mezelf, terwijl ik voelde dat mijn woede en haat groter werd. Ik wil wraak. De volgende dag ging ik op zoek naar eten, ik kan gewoon niks vinden. Dan doe ik maar netjes. ''Excuse me.. May I please share your food?'' De katten wisselde blikken uit. Tot dat een witte bruin gestreepte kat naar voorstapte. ''Where'd that tooth come from?'' ''Huh?'' ''Oh the tooth.. I- '' ''I ripped it right out of a Dog's Head!'' Zei ik met een grijns ''The Dog was going after some food I had stashed away..'' ''.. So I had to put it in its place.'' ''It was pretty Fierce, But it couldn't stand up to me.'' ''Once it was dead, I Pried open its mouth and took this trophy.'' ''Is that a Fact?'' Zei de kat weer. ''You? You killed a dog and took his tooth?'' ''Huh?'' ''Help yourself.'' Zei de kat. Ik denk niet dat ze me geloven, maar het kan me niets schelen. Nu in ieder geval niet.

Ik kwam twee katten tegen, die vroegen of ik een hond weg wilde jagen bij een container, Ik kon niets anders dan te zeggen ''Uh Okay,'' De twee katten heette Brick en Bone, een meisje en een jongen. Ze zagen er best mager uit. ''Good, Please follow us.'' Zei Brick. Toen ik naar de plek liep, zag ik iedere kat vechten om een stuk vlees. Ze hebben honger, echt honger. Ik weet niet wat te doen-.. ''Oh .. No.'' It's HUGE. De hond die voor de container lag, was echt.. mega groot. Maar ik moet wel vechten. Ookal sterf ik! ''Go on?'' Zei Bone. Ik liep traag naar de hond, de hond begon te grommen. Maar het keek niet naar mij? waar keek hij naar? Zijn grom werd alleen maar groter. En harder, tot ik zo dichtbij was. ''Yipe yipe!'' En de hond racede langs me, en rende weg. Waarvoor was hij bang? Ik keek hem na en zag me schaduw toen, Wat zijn honden dom zeg! Misschien, kan ik een andere troffee pakken. Ik sloeg tegen zijn staart waardoor hij nog harder weg rende. Dit kan niet waar zijn, ik versloeg die hond niet. Maar toch keek iedereen naar me. Ik liet ze niets merken, hoe ik dacht. Ik stond groot en breed. ''Thank you, thank you so much, you've saved us, You've saved our lives! ..What's your name?'' Zei een meisje, ze zag er wel leuk uit, ze klonk zoet en lief. Ik keek haar even aan, maar keek al snel weer naar wat eten.''Sorry, but.. What't your name?'' Me naam is niet meer Tiny, nee.. En gelijk dacht ik aan me moeder, ''My name is Scourge!'', Ik had alles. Een container vol eten, ik zou er eigenlijk van moeten genieten. Maar nog niet. Nog, niet.


End file.
